Deux diablotins
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Imaginons une seconde que Crowley et Abbadon se rencontrent. Il y aurait un énorme souci. Si tous deux s'autoproclament rois de l'enfer, comment s'en sortir! En utilisant les poings? Mh, pas le genre d'Abbadon. En utilisant un sourire? Mouais, Crowley n'aimerait pas. Voyez plutôt!


**Hello! Je vous présente un petit délire entre Crowley et Abbadon! Rien d'obscène, rassurez-vous! Juste une rencontre entre eux. Comment feraient-ils pour s'entendre puisque tous deux se proclament rois de l'enfer?! **

**Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas!**

**Bonne lecture (:**

* * *

Les deux diables se regardaient en diablotins de faïence, prêts à se jeter dessus au moindre mouvement suspect de l'autre. La diablesse avait quand même un peu plus de classe que le diablotin, mais elle lui montra qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à abîmer sa jolie tronche s'il faisait un faux geste.

-Oh allons, stupide rousse, je ne vais pas attaquer une démone comme ça ! se plaignit Crowley de sa voix la plus charmante.

-Je n'en ferais pas autant pour toi, plaisantin de démon inférieur, minauda Abbadon, lançant un regard rageur à la stupidité démoniaque qui avait un cœur d'humain se tenant face à elle.

-Tu oublies que je suis le roi des enfers ? sourcilla-t-il alors, sentant la moutarde lui monter au nez, un nez si beau selon sa personne.

-Lucifer était le roi des enfers, toi, tu n'es qu'un démon des croisements.

-J'étais le roi des démons des croisements, on m'a élevé au rang de Satan en titre, alors ne sois pas jalouse ! soupira-t-il, se plaisant à la narguer.

Abbadon haussa les sourcils et s'empêcha d'abattre son poing sur la jolie face de ce vile personnage qui n'avait aucune classe ni aucune élégance. De toute manière, les démons n'avaient aucune élégance ni aucun savoir vivre ! Tout ce qu'ils savaient faire ? Conclure des pactes sans prendre dans l'immédiat ce qui leur était dû. Tuer en douceur les pauvres petites âmes larmoyantes. Piller de manière fort peu joli les pierres précieuses, les âmes en détresse, les maisons, les corps. Bref, ils étaient aussi les créatures les moins intelligentes et les plus idiotes, les moins intéressantes et les plus recherchées à tuer, les moins meurtriers et les plus obéissants aux ordres des grands. Et Abbadon, ELLE était la plus grande. La reine de l'Enfer, la disciple même de Lucifer, la traitresse aussi, car elle ne voulait même pas ramener cet emplumé au joli petit cul. Façon étrange de parler d'un ange déchu devenu l'être le plus exécrable de l'univers, mais c'était la vérité, et la rousse ne se privait pas pour le penser devant les petits toutous fidèles au vrai Satan.

-J'entends tes pensées, morue, grommela Crowley en avisant une magnifique bouteille de whisky trainant sur la table.

Il finit même par se demander s'il avait bien fait d'accepter le charmant rendez-vous romantique avec l'idiote assise en face de lui. C'était qu'il s'ennuyait, tout simplement ! Et dire qu'il aurait pu visionner un superbe film totalement tiré par les cheveux...et au lieu de cela, il se retrouvait en compagnie d'une femelle en chaleur !

-Ne me confonds pas avec ta brunette chérie ou ton angelot qui a foutu le camp après t'avoir trahi ! rouspéta-t-elle en lui faisant un de ses regards les plus meurtriers, soit un magnifique regard terriblement amusant pour lui !

-Eh, d'abord ma brunette n'a jamais dit des choses obscènes en ma compagnie, et mon petit angelot...oh oui, Castiel ! J'ai adoré simuler une vie de couple avec lui, si tu savais à quel point il est chou...dommage qu'il m'ait trahi, j'aurais pu lui proposer un petit mariage ! Bon, bien sûr, c'est lui qui aurait porté les enfants de notre charmante famille...

Pendant qu'il déblatérait sur des choses totalement inconcevables, qui au passage donnaient à Abbadon l'envie d'aller rendre son petit déjeuner composé d'âmes de démons idiots comme le monde, cette dernière commençait à s'échauffer. Comment Crowley avait-il pu monter sur le Trône tant convoité de l'Enfer alors qu'il était ni plus ni moins que cinglé ?!

-C'est parce que j'ai un merveilleux humour et que je suis un homme charmant et charismatique ! lui répondit le diablotin.

-Et modeste, grogna Abbadon, reniflant ensuite de dédain.

-Oh allez, on pourrait faire une belle équipe tous les deux ! Toi et moi sur le Trône de l'Enfer, la classe et le sadisme réunis ! Et sinon, il faudra procéder à un vote chez les démons, et nous savons tous les deux que nos yeux noirs préféreront l'homme à la femme ! tenta-t-il de la raisonner avec ses mots tendres.

Une magnifique et magistrale gifle atterrit miraculeusement sur sa joue, le faisant gronder de douleur. Ouch, Abbadon avait beau être une femme classe et tout le tralala, elle pouvait aussi user de force...

-Et maintenant ? sourcilla-t-elle, prête à l'étrangler sur place.

-D'accord, je vais réviser mon discours sur la superbe perle rousse que tu es ! déglutit-il.

Mais un problème se posait encore. Tous les deux s'étaient autoproclamés rois de l'enfer, alors comment s'en sortir ?! A moins d'un mariage et d'un compromis entre les deux époux pour diriger en paix l'enfer, il n'y avait rien...

-Et je refuse de toucher un assistant de vente ! claironna Abbadon sous un regard purement noir et meurtrier.

-Vas te faire enculer...

-Et tu te prétends charismatique et poli ? pouffa la diablesse d'un rire...des plus moqueurs.

-Je peux aussi te montrer mes performances au lit ? espéra-t-il.

Abbadon le jaugea du regard. Beurk, penser à faire ce genre de choses avec lui...quoiqu'il était un très joli spécimen quand il oubliait les cravates roses avec ses costumes noirs...et puis elle avait entendu dire qu'il était un assez bon amant...mais elle gouvernerait l'enfer, pas de négociation possible ! Mince alors, elle n'était pas réputée comme la plus dangereuse fidèle de Lucifer pour rien ! Même si elle n'était plus fidèle à l'emplumé déplumé depuis un petit millénaire...

-D'accord, mais je te préviens, **JE** suis au dessus ! avança-t-elle, croisant les bras.

Et zut, encore une dominatrice...

**FIN**

* * *

**Je sais que leur rencontre ne se passerait certainement pas ainsi, mais comme je l'ai dit, il s'agit d'un 'délire' tiré par les cheveux! ^^ **

**Les commentaires sont les bienvenus!**


End file.
